


Tear Stained

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Modern AU. Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Tear-Stained'. October 14th, Tear-Stained. Hiccup Haddock, sixteen years old, is chatting with his secret girlfriend online during a storm in an attempt to distract himself from a PTSD episode and phantom pain in his missing leg. With the help of Astrid and his service dog Toothless, he may just be able to finally sleep.





	Tear Stained

Rain fell outside as Hiccup sat inside of his two story blue painted house. His mother was at work, having taken up a job as a veterinarian after his father had died and he'd been sent to live with her when he was fourteen.

Sitting home alone, Hiccup was on his laptop while wearing nothing but his undergarments and a blanket covering his back. His prosthetic left leg lay next to the bed. His service dog-a black hound mix named Toothless-lay next to him with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and legs in the air. His own missing bag left leg was lacking it's normal prosthetic which Hiccup had built in his forge. He'd made his own forge in the garage after learning to blacksmith with his mentor Gobber. He was also planning on becoming an inventor once high school was over and he could go to college.

Tonight was not an easy night. Ever since he was fourteen Hiccup had suffered Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and lacked a left leg. He was also on the brink of being diagnosed with an eating disorder, though he'd convinced his therapist he just had a hard time gaining weight. When he stood on the scale at his last appointment he was only 90 pounds despite being 5'4 in height.

Tears dropped silently down Hiccup's face as he texted his friend Astrid over a social media website they used. Her parents refused to let her date him because he was disabled and mentally ill, though they planned on dating as soon as they were 18 and in college. Right now they were both only 16 and had to keep their relationship a secret from the Hoffersons. Hiccup's mom knew about them and would occasionally let Astrid come over for dinner.

_Don't let the memories get to you babe. Just try to get some sleep._

Astrid texted Hiccup who sighed deeply at her words. He had woken from a nightmare about his father's death and was also suffering phantom pains. He didn't like to show her his weak side, but right now she was the only person he could speak to. His mom was out of town for work and his dad was dead. What else was he supposed to do?

_I try not to Milady. It's just hard I guess. I'm glad I have you to talk to._

Hiccup typed back, smiling to himself when he saw she was already about to respond back.

_I know what it's like ever since my mom died. I would never let you be alone. I know what it feels like._

Hiccup nodded to himself. Astrid's mom had died when she was only nine in a public shooting. She'd lived with her abusive father until she was twelve, then moved in with her aunt and uncle when he was arrested for aggravated assault in a public store.

_I know. I'll always be here for you too._

The screen said she was typing back and Hiccup waited patiently.

_My parents are coming in the room to make sure I'm in bed. I have to let you go._

Astrid typed back quickly before the screen said she was offline. Hiccup sighed deeply and shut the computer, laying on his back while more tears stained his face as the pain in his left leg grew worse. He was used to this, and just learned to silently cry and breath through it. He'd already taken pain medication. Now all he had to do was wait for it to pass. The pressure of Toothless laying on his chest helped greatly in distracting and comforting him.

Eyes drifting closed as the rain fell harder outside like a melody being sung to him, Hiccup cried himself to sleep.


End file.
